Crawling back to you
by Marilindarkmoon
Summary: Había tomado una decisión... Pero ¿Por que sentía entonces que estaba muriendo lentamente?. Damon había vuelto a ser el mismo y era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ambos correrían en sentido contrario... pero el amor siempre nos encuentra, tarde o temprano.


Declaimer: Vampire diaries no me pertenece, por ende sus personaje stampoco... Solo los tome prestados para volcar mis locas ideas en ellos... en fin! la historia es mia!

* * *

Hola! Se que probablemente se pregunten que diantres hago aquí cuando tengo una historia esperando ser actualizada... lo mismo me pregunto yo, peeero decidi dar mi aporte a la pareja DxE que son lo maximo! espero que al final de todo queden juntos, es por eso que tras escuchar muchas rancheras, lifehouse y ron pope me inspire y aqui tienen el resultado, espero les guste! nos leemos abajo

* * *

**Crawling back to you**

_"El peor mentiroso no es aquel que engaña a otros… Es el que pretende engañarse a si mismo y lo consigue"_

El tiempo transcurría con total normalidad, las horas corrían .. el viento soplaba, el destino por fin había decidido dar paz nuevamente al pueblo, honestamente esperaba que fuese por un buen tiempo. Todos seguían con sus vidas... Incluyéndome.

No había mas verbena ya que "accidentalmente" se quemo hasta la ultima planta o eso creyeron los del consejo, entre los Vampiros de Mystic Falls limpiamos memorias…

Y fuimos nuevamente solo un mito.

Ojala y eso resultase tan sencillo entre los inmortales, un par de palabras y listo. No mas dolor, desesperación o duda… Los originales podían hacerlo por supuesto, pero ningún vampiro tenía el poder suficiente para aniquilar los recuerdos y los sentimientos por completo, siempre quedaba algo y yo rogaba en este momento que por obra de magia se borraran los míos... o mínimo los que últimamente me traían de cabeza.

-¡Elena!-

Caroline pareció darse cuenta de mis divagaciones, me golpee mentalmente y decidí dejarlo todo de lado, el campus lucia especialmente verde, hacia un clima genial y yo debía colgar una pancarta.

-¿Aquí esta bien?- pregunté mientras el odioso pendón me cubría la vista.

-Perfecto- Tercio la rubia complacida, puse los ojos en blanco…

Ya se acercaban las graduaciones y eso significaba ir a la universidad… Se suponía que una adolescente normal debía estar entre nerviosa y asustada.

Ese no era mi caso.

La universidad significaba mudarme a otro estado, conocer personas nuevas y si… Dejar viejos conocidos de lado, eso era lo que había estado esperando desde que lo recordé… Desde que "Desperté" en mi nueva no-vida

Agradecí al cielo el haber terminado con los pendones para ahora dirigirme al edifio a entregar panfletos...

Este seria un largo, largo día

-Esto me pone sentimental- declaró Bononiense mientras le entregaba un volante a un chico que por cierto le guiño, sonreí cuando se sonrojó.

-Nuevo comité- suspire –Seremos historia-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, honestamente ya estaba cansada de colgar adornos… es el hecho de dejar la secundaria- confeso con sus ojos de cachorro triste -¿Cuándo envejecimos tanto?-

-Si bueno…. ahora estoy congelada así que…- Me encogí de hombros, su mirada se torno apenada pero no le hice caso, me despedí y me dirigí a paso rápido hasta mi clase.

No sabia si por el hecho de estar muerta mi retentiva se hacia mucho mas potente, como con todos mis sentidos, pero normalmente hasta al quedarme dormida lograba recordar hasta el ultimo detalle. Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida...

Casi brinco del asiento al darme cuenta de que la clase ya había terminado.

Suspiré... _Stefan_

-¡Hola extraño!- Salude con un beso, no recordaba la ultima vez que eso me hacia feliz… ¿No se suponía que ahora todo se multiplicaba por diez? La visión, el oído… el amor.

Lo triste del caso es que conocía a alguien con el que esas sensaciones no solo parecían multiplicase por 10… por 100 seria mas adecuado decir.

-¿Lista?- pregunto el oji verde al salir del edificio… hice una mueca.

-Ya que- tercie con desgana.

Debíamos hacer un experimento para biología, Stefan ya sabía el resultado del mismo y como hacerlo, pero yo obviamente no, así que si quería pasar la prueba de final de semestre debía mover mi trasero a casa de los Salvatore.

¿El problema?

-Damon- Salude escuetamente

-¡Wow! ¡Es la mata siervos en persona! Envía mis saludos a Bambi antes de hincare el diente- murmuro pasando a mi lado… contuve las ganas de tomar sus labios…

¡Alto! No lo pensé… No lo pensé

Me repetía a mi misma en pánico mientras miraba asombrada el cambio que experimentaba la mansión, después del ultimo "incidente" la cocina había resultado un desastre por no mencionar la chimenea… ahora el mayor de los hermanos Invertía su tiempo en restaurar la mansión y evadirme.

Al principio dolió al notar que había vuelto a ser el Damon frío, después entendí que quería apagar sus emociones e intente hacer lo mismo…El resultado fue un desastre.

Yo había elegido a Stefan, él prometió hacerse a un lado… pero eso no significaba que los sentimientos que teníamos se esfumaran, al contrario, ahora sabia lo que él había estado experimentando y me sentía la peor persona en el mundo entero… Y por que lo amaba y sabia el daño que le hacia, le había dejado ir.

No por eso dolía menos.

Cada palabra, cada mirada era como una estaca directo al corazón…

Puse los ojos en blanco… Hasta las metáforas habían cambiado.

Horas mas tarde nos dimos cuenta que necesitábamos carbón, hubiésemos podido comprarlo pero ninguno quería conducir...

Inicie con mi labor en el patio trasero, se suponía que debía encontrar grava pero ¿Cómo cumplir con mi tarea si sentía su mirada quemándome la piel? Podía percibir su presencia, su aroma…

Esto era una tortura

-¿Si quiera puedes darme una mano?- cuestione resignada, tenerlo cerca me afectaba mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir... No sentirlo cerca me dolía.

-Si vas un poco mas adentro tal vez encuentres- murmuro, pero le escuche tan claro como si estuviese a mi lado, me estremecí.

Le hice caso y el suelo abandono mis pies...

_Maldije entre dientes._

¿Damon siendo amable?

Debí suponerlo, estaba tan distraída que no vi el "pequeño hoyo" y termine llena hasta las rodillas de carbón… ¡Lo había hecho al propósito!

Volví con el rabo entre las piernas y mucho pero que_ mucho_ carbón entre mis manos.

-Elena… debiste decirme- tercio Stefan evitando a duras penas echarse a reír.

-Este es para el filtro- declare tendiéndole un puñado…

-¿Qué harás con el resto? – pregunto curioso… si que me conocía.

-Tirarlo- Me encogí de hombros.

**Damon Pov**

No me había quedado a ver el resultado de mi bromita, era demasiado peligroso tratándose de una recién convertida Elena.

Se suponía que debía ver al arquitecto pero me desvíe al Grill, sabia que no podía seguir así, que era masoquista y estupido seguir en Mystic Falls… pero no tenia fuerza para alejarme.

Elena era como un imán al que me estaba resistiendo, pero al que no podía tener lejos.

-Hola… ¿Necesitas compañía?-

Aunque si podía mantenerla a raya.

-Seguro- Respondí sonriendo…

Clare había resultado ser una muy buena compañía y lo mejor, ¡Era B+! Ahora estaba averiguando que también podia ser un buen polvo.

Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación, entramos arrastrándonos prácticamente sus labios atraparon los míos y me concentre en la sensación luchando al mismo tiempo por sacar a cierta vampiresa castaña de mi cabeza.

Rápidamente me deshice de su ropa y de la mía, su piel era suave… Calida y su corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenado.

La tumbe en la cama notando algo extraño, me detuve por un segundo pero sus brazos me atrajeron.

Sonreí

Bese cada rincón de su cuerpo y solo cuando llegue a sus pies, volví a subir y su rostro había cambiado ligeramente.

Elena.

Sabia que debía parar con eso, pero solo enloquecí… La bese como lo había hecho con ella, la toque como me hubiese gustado tocarla.

Lento, intentando grabar en mi memoria la sensación, sus gemidos.

Cerré los ojos para no salir jamás de este momento, sus ruegos para que la embistiera llenaron el espacio y tras una vuelta se hallaba sobre mí y entonces un objeto negro llamo mi atención.

_¿Que mierda?_

De un movimiento Salí de Claire ignorando sus protestas y quite la colcha.

Sip, mis sabanas de seda blancas arruinadas por miles de trozos diminutos de carbón… Sonreí a pesar de que por mucho tiempo habían sido mis favoritas.

Me concentre en la casa, todo estaba en silencio excepto por un chorreo de agua.

Subí como una bala hasta el ático y allí se encontraba, de espaldas a la puerta, sujetaba lo que supuse seria el filtro que intentaba hacer desde que llego del instituto, mi curiosidad aumento al no ver a mi hermano por ninguna parte y por supuesto al ver que ella seguía allí.

-Stefan fue de caza- Dijo risueña.

La pequeña bribona sabía lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya me voy- Contesto tomando su bolso.

Me interpuse en su camino y su mirada sospechosamente inocente se topo con la mía.

-¿De verdad crees que me importa un juego de sabanas? Pregunte pretendiendo sonar serio… Debía al menos asustarla un poco y su corazón me decía que estaba teniendo éxito.

-No se de que hablas- Respondió con sorna

¿Era idea mía o estaba mas hermosa?... La muerte le sentaba bien.

-Claro, tienes la inocencia de Aníbal Lecter- murmure intentando no ver sus labios… estaba perdido si lo hacia.

-Bien, me has descubierto ¿Qué harás al respecto?- Me reto, suspire.

No podia seguir con aquel juego.

-Debería zurrarte ese bonito trasero respingon- Declare mientras me acercaba mas a ella, su semblante cambio y su corazón inicio otra carrera, casi sonreí. -Pero, como ya sabrás Claire me esta esperando y no seria nada cortes de mi parte hacerla esperar- Y con eso me prepare para salir con estilo.

-¿Otra victima?- tercio esta vez seria. La mire… ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunte confidente, su mirada desaprobatoria me divirtió… Seguía siendo ella, la moralista Elena.

Tal vez eso explique por que se le dio tan fácil su nueva dieta.

-No iba a drenarla pero supongo que la puedo compartir contigo….-

-eres un cerdo ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de la chica con la que…-

-¡Hey!- Me acerque a ella –¿La has oído gritar acaso?- Levanto una ceja incrédula.

-Si bueno, reformulare la pregunta- concedí – ¿La has oído gritar espantada o adolorida?... y aquí entre nosotros, tal vez sea una donante voluntaria- susurre… quise quedarme a ver como enrojecía pero seria demasiado tentador… No sabía que tanto autocontrol me quedaba.

Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré con una escena bastante agradable… supongo que la rubia se había cansado de esperar y estaba "complaciéndose! A si misma. Mientras Elena bajaba rudamente la escalera, sonreí.

Lo podia negar, pero ambos sabíamos que estaba celosa y que quería tanto como yo que estuviese en el lugar de mi donante.

-¡No tires la puerta cuando salgas!- Grite a sabiendas que igual me escucharía y si…

Hice nota mental de reparar las bisagras de la puerta… otra vez.

-¿En que estábamos?- pregunte antes de sumergirme en ella de nuevo… Esta vez por partida doble.

_Mystic Falls Días después_

**Elena Pov.**

La música me tenia aturdida, honestamente el grill había pasado a ser mi ultimo lugar favorito pero ¿En donde conseguía una endemoniada botella de tequila a la una de la madrugada? Y bueno, una mesa de pool medianamente decente.

El punto era que al ser una inmortal podía ingerir alcohol como quisiera sin arriesgarme a una cirrosis hepática, no sabia como funcionaba pero daba igual y el alcohol curiosamente ayudaba con la ansiedad provocada por la sed que ahora estaba atormentándome las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana.

Todo se traducía a sangre, la ira el dolor, la euforia… todo me daba sed ¿Seria que recién ahora estaba actuando como un vampiro normal?

Negué… La sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta.

No se en que momento me fije en la música del lugar, mala idea.

El nudo que había estado tratando de ahogar en tequila se sacudió, maldije en voz baja la noche romántica... ¿Todo se trataba de un complot para hacerme perder la cabeza?... Bebí para ahogar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta.

_No lloraría, mucho menos por ese...  
_

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Matt mientras retiraba la botella de tequila… lo detuve.

-Aun queda- murmure sirviendo el último shot. -Supongo que no lo estas- se respondió a si mismo, me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te quedas?- pregunto resignado, asentí… -Llevare a Jer- Fruncí el seño, se me enredo la lengua.

-O el te llevara a ti- murmuro divertido, le escuche de todas formas, daba igual así que seguí con mi ronda… y con la otra, y la otra.

No tuve que esperar mucho, un par de horas después, las luces se apagaban, el lugar había quedado vacío.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto esta vez mi hermano, puse los ojos en blanco. –Me han hecho mucho esa pregunta hoy- tercié mientras tomaba otra botella… y otra mas.

-¿Vamos?- pregunte repentinamente animada… Seguiría la fiesta privada en casa, tal vez un ipod, algo de limón…

-Llamare a Stefan- Dijo nervioso, me sentí culpable… Estaba actuando como una idiota pero ¿Tenia la culpa de que Damon me estuviese volviendo loca? Si, y una mierda por eso. Sumándole un Stefan repentinamente celoso que no toleraba en lo absoluto mi cercanía con su hermano, la sed producto de mi recién adquirido estado que amenazaba con disecar a cada uno de mis compañeros de clase.

_Dos botellas de tequila no eran suficientes._

-Jer… estoy bien ¿si?, solo ha sido una semana difícil- Murmure o eso intente, aun así permanecía serio –Quédate en casa de los Salvatore, así estarás a salvo- Concluí dolida… Mi hermano no confiaba en mí.

¿Qué faltaba? ¿Otro vampiro psicópata en el pueblo? ¿Un licántropo destripador?

Mejor ni pensarlo, la inmortalidad apestaba.

La solución fue esa, yo en mi auto camino a casa luego de haber dejado a mi hermano en la mansión Salvatore, Stefan quiso "hablar" pero lo evadí, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era otra pelea, sin embargo, sabía que estaría atento… Hoy planeaba perder el sentido ahogándome en alcohol, eso tal vez significaba otra muerte en Mystic Falls causada por un "animal" o no.

¿Qué tenia que hacer para demostrar que tenía el control de mi sed?

Iba al instituto, convivía… hacia una vida lo más normal que podía.

Baje del auto y me detuve en seco… El aroma de un vampiro que no lograba identificar gracias a mi estado de embriagues estaba por todos lados...

Lo ignore.

Tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar, busque las botellas en la seguridad de mi auto y me dedique a beber mientras permitía que cada recuerdo me invadiera, uno mas doloroso que el otro.

_Había__ prometido no llorar...¡y al diablo con eso!_

¿Qué se supone que había estado haciendo?

Creyéndome Buffy, clavando estacas por aquí y por allá, involucrándome con vampiros… sip, bien decía el dicho

-Júntate con vampiros y terminaras bebiendo sangre- murmure divertida mientras mi rostro permanecía empapado.

-Salud por eso- Dijo una voz desde la sala, me incorpore lo más rápido que pude, tome una estaca que guardaba en la mesa de noche y baje sigilosamente.

Una fuerza me apoyo de la pared y sus ojos aparecieron a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-Como elemento sorpresa eres un asco- terció divertido, suspire. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ayudo a mi hermanito con la ronda- Se encogió de hombros.

-Vete- Escupí retomando el camino hacia mi habitación.

-Ouch- se lamentó - ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- pregunto nuevamente, sus ojos me atraparon y el dolor volvió saliendo en forma de lagrimas.

-Has lo que quieras… Igual siempre lo haces- susurre dolida mientras seguía hacia mi habitación, sus pasos iban detrás de mi pero no me importo… Solo quería terminar la media botella que me quedaba y dormir hasta el día siguiente sin amanecer con resaca.

_Ventajas de ser vampiro. _

-¿De que va todo esto? – pregunto esta vez serio… Y no lo pude detener.

Tome otro shot y le serví, hice lo mismo conmigo.

-Para empezar soy un vampiro ahora- confesé bebiendo de un trac el contenido del vaso -Eso implica, no hijos, no familia… ver a los que quiero seguir muriendo y vivir durante siglos, todo se convierte en sed, lucho todos los días para no disecar a mis compañeros, mis sentimientos son confusos, mi hermano me tiene miedo…- No pude seguir, mi voz no me respondió y mis ojos se perdieron en la nada por un segundo.

-No puedes culparlo… Lo mataste una vez- Concedió.

_Y supe que Damon como compañero de tragos apestaba._

-¿No se supone que debes decir que no es tan malo y que voy a estar bien?- pregunte en broma, estos estados de animo vampiricos eran una montaña rusa…

-Eso ya lo sabes, además ya eso es agua pasada- Murmuro con simpleza… y dolió, así que se lo hice saber.

-Eso duele sabes?- Su sonrisa torcida me acelero el corazón

-Bienvenida al club-

Y estuvimos en silencio durante tal vez horas, evadiendo eso de lo que se supone debíamos hablar, luche con el sueño durante un rato para disfrutar de su cercanía, ambos permanecíamos recostados… Estábamos tan cerca pero tal lejos al mismo tiempo…

¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto de pronto, me sobresalte y tuve que recordar todo lo que había sucedido para poder entender…

_Las imágenes del día de mi muerte llegaron._

-¿Y eso importa ahora?-

-Supongo que importa pero preferimos no pensar en ello.- Murmuro incorporándose.

-¿Si te digo que si?... ¿ Cambiaría algo?- pregunte rápidamente, no quería que se fuera.

-Para empezar estarías muerta de todas formas, rebeca es vengativa y caprichosa- Dijo parándose en la puerta… se me encogió el corazón.

-No me refiero solo a eso-

-No lo se Elena… dímelo tu- Su calma se había ido de paseo y de nuevo volvía el Damon con sentimientos, aquel que me miraba con desesperación y dolor… Aquel que me amaba a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho.

Me moría por poner fin a aquel sentimiento, por tocar sus labios una vez mas..

Y sin saberlo realmente, ya me hallaba frente a él, grabando en mi memoria la textura de su rostro a través de mis dedos.

-Probablemente ahora seria Feliz- respondí amargamente –Pero hubiese sido a costa de Stefan-

-Aun tenías oportunidad de hacerlo- Confesó, y el dolor volvió… Sentía que me quemaba. –Yo esperaba que a ti fuese lo último que viera antes de morir- Y eso termino por derrumbarme, no pude contenerme.

-Lo siento- dije -supongo que me odias- y esperaba que su afirmación terminase por quemar y destruir la poca humanidad que me quedaba.

-Hubiese querido hacerlo, de verdad.- Sus ojos se perdieron en los míos y supe su respuesta antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios y por mas egoísta que fuese me alegre, las mariposas me invadieron y quise adueñarme de sus labios otra vez.

-Te amo demasiado para hacerlo y eso me esta matando-

Dos muestras de su dolor se deslizaron por sus mejillas y sin pensarlo acerque mis labios a ellas, intente limpiar todo el dolor que le había causado y con un repentino ataque de valentía hice lo que había querido hacer desde que me desperté inmersa en esta no vida, lo que había querido hacer desde que los recuerdos borrados llegaron a mi mente... Desde que todo tomó forma y descubrí que lo amaba.

Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie en mi vida

Sus labios fueron reticentes pero finalmente se dio por vencido y con pasión le seguí… Sus manos fueron desde mi rostro hasta mi cintura y allí me hizo presa de sus brazos, de su esencia…

Demasiado pronto para mi el beso se torno tierno… suave e increíblemente dulce… Se me encogió el corazón.

-No se si pueda- murmuro aun contra mis labios. –No se si soporte tu rechazo otra vez… sé que te arrepentirás de esto-

-No lo haré- Y con esto se reanudo todo, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y se deshicieron de toda la ropa que había en medio, el roce de su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío producía sensaciones únicas, sus manos con gentileza y profunda adoración me recorrieron y cerré los ojos concentrándome mejor en ellas.

_._

_._

_._

La luz de la luna se colaba con suavidad por la habitación, bañando con destellos azulados dos cuerpos que permanecían sumergido en un mar de amor y caricias.

No habían prisas ni miedos, los ojos grises de él la miraban con tanta admiración, que se sintió minúscula de pronto… Pero entendía ese sentimiento perfectamente, pues ella, le correspondía en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Sus ojos desprendía lagrimas de felicidad y melancolía por que sabia de alguna forma que aquello era una despedida… Ella sabia perfectamente que Damon tenia planes de marcharse tal y como le había prometido a su hermano y eso la consumía.

Al verlo esa noche en su casa supo que él iba a despedirse… Sabia incluso que él se estaba despidiendo y eso la hacia sentirse vacía, como si nada en la vida tuviese el sentido suficiente para mantenerla en pie…

Sus besos eran como un bálsamo y sus caricias ardían y con cada nueva llamarada su deseo de dejarla de lado se veían aplastadas… pero debía hacerlo.

Durante décadas había querido ver a Stefan sufrir y solo ahora comprendía que aquel hecho había sido y era una completa estupidez… Stefan era su hermano menor, pudo haber sentido rabia pero no odio y ya había superado el hecho de que era un vampiro, con todo lo bueno y malo que eso conllevaba ¿Que debía hacer?

Sencillo, dejar a su hermano vivir su no vida y el continuar con la suya… pero había un problema, ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos por Elena…

Ambos ligados a una sola mujer otra vez…

Debía hacerse a un lado a pesar de amarla como lo hacia, de haberla conocido primero y de haber sentido esa llamarada al hablar con ella por primera vez y no era justo. Por eso se despedía de ella, por eso gravaba en su memoria cada sensación, la textura de su piel, el roce de sus manos, sus gemidos, sus palabras… Como susurraba su nombre, el sabor de sus lagrimas, la ternura impresa en cada beso…

¡Dios la amaba tanto!

Su mirada se hallaba lejana, así que lo trajo de vuelta al tomar sus labios y lo consiguió… el vampiro pareció apenado por segundos pero justo como había hecho ella con sus besos limpio el rastro de lágrimas, no había rincón de su cuerpo del que Damon no se hubiese adueñado y ahora mismo su centro era reclamado por la boca del vampiro, se sentía desfallecer con cada caricia pero no podía dejarse llevar… Necesitaba tiempo, aquello no podía terminar por que eso significaría que el se iría…

Pero era inevitable y de pronto empezó a necesitarlo tanto que nuevas lagrimas acudieron a ella, por que sabia que estaba por terminar… que Damon se iría de su vida para siempre y ella no podría hacer nada para detenerlo… Pero eso no le impedia intentarlo.

Con una mano temblorosa lo trajo de vuelta a sus labios sintiendo su propio sabor y maravillándose ante ello, jamás se había sentido así.

-Damon- suplico mientras el vacío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el vampiro pareció entender y tras enlazar sus manos con las de ella por fin, después de tanto tiempo la reclamo como suya, se unieron en uno solo y bajaron al infierno para después tocar el cielo con los dedos.

La sensación era demoledora, se sentían completos por primera vez en sus vidas y apartaron todo pensamiento de sus mentes…

-Te amo- Repetía una y otra vez el vampiro conforme aumentaba su ritmo, el corazón de Elena luchaba por salir de su pecho y siguiendo un impulso completamente guiado por su instinto mordió con suavidad penetrando la marmórea piel de su compañero, el gemido gutural del mismo le indico que había hecho lo correcto y tras unos instantes sintió un placer inimaginable, supo entonces que la había mordido de igual forma… El orgasmo no se hizo esperar, su interior exploto en una llamarada que los arrazo por completo dejándolos en el clímax.

-Yo también te amo- Se atrevió a decir la castaña dejándose arrastrar por el mar azul proveniente de los ojos de él y uniéndose nuevamente en un tierno beso.

La noche transcurrió entre besos furtivos y caricias prohibidas, ambos sabían que lo pasado había sido un error, pero paradójicamente ninguno se arrepentía… En vez de ello aprovechaban al máximo cada hora, cada minuto transcurrido para mostrar su amor abiertamente, sin miedo a posibles repercusiones. Por una noche eran libres de amarse y así lo hicieron.

Hasta que el sol salió.

Ella permanecía en un profundo sueño, siempre los recién convertidos dormían mas… él en cambio dedico la madrugada a observarla dormir, a acariciarla y besarla. Sabía que tenia el tiempo contado y que debía marcharse para dejar que su hermano fuese feliz pero ¿Cómo lo sería al lado de una mujer que lo amaba a él?

Elena había decidido permanecer al lado de Stefan y el respetaría eso… Bueno, ahora si lo respetaría. Debía dejarla ir y esperaría por ella pacientemente… ¿Tenia la eternidad por delante no?

Y tras ese pensamiento e ignorando como su interior se derrumbaba o como las lagrimas salían partió, no sin antes dejarle saber cuanto la amaba… Ya había cometido el error de permitir que ella le olvidase, eso no se repetiría otra vez.

Y sin más, salio de la casa llevándose un recuerdo consigo, sonrío al imaginar su cara cuando se diese cuenta.

**Elena pov**

La luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación, afortunadamente había acomodado la cama para que no me diese en la cara… Espera ¿Sol?

Mi corazón empezó una loca carrera mientras mis recuerdos llegaban… Sonreí.

Había hecho el amor con Damon.

Las mariposas no se hicieron esperar y con cuidado de no hacer mucho revuelo me di la vuelta para encontrar…Nada.

¿Ya se había ido?

-¿Damon?- susurro a sabiendas de que si el vampiro se encontraba al menos a cien metros la escucharía, pero nada ocurrió y me destruyó.

Acaricie con deliberada lentitud el lugar donde horas antes había estado y una nota me lleno de esperanza…

_Le prometí a Stefan que me alejaría de ti y sigo el ridículo protocolo de hace mas de un siglo, sé que me arrepentiré de esto… Has lo que creas mejor y sé feliz. Y por si no quedara lo suficientemente claro anoche" te amo"._

_Pdtta: El encaje negro te favorece… lo guardare._

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar nuestra noche.

Aunque aquello no duró mucho, pues sabia que lo había perdido…Lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre.

Yo… pensé que después de decirle cuanto lo amaba el… simplemente cambiaria de opinión, pero entonces ¿Qué sucedería con Stefan?

Suspire.

No tenia idea de nada, lo único que sabia era que mi felicidad estaba junto al hombre que amaba y si eso me hacia egoísta, entonces lo era…

Y ¿a quien quería mentirle?

No solo estaban los hermanos Salvatore, también estaba Jeremy.

No sabía que hacer y eso era una completa mierda.

Mi vida lo era.

**Dos meses después.**

La vida sigue su curso normal y eso pasaba incluso conmigo, había terminado el instituto a duras penas pero me negaba a obligar a algún profesor… Mi sed se vio mas descontrolada que nunca así que o acababa con la fauna del pueblo o me volvía una bebedora de sangre humana responsable… Afortunadamente Caroline y por que no decirlo, mi ex novio estuvieron ahí conmigo… siempre, a pesar de todo.

Decidí romper con Stefan y serle completamente honesta, supongo que le hice daño pero ¿no iba a hacérselo de todas formas?

Los herí a ambos y eso jamás me lo perdonaría, pero la eternidad era demasiado tiempo. Talvez las cosas marcharan mucho mejor tras esa decisión.

-Elena es hora- Anuncio una muy emocionada Caroline, puse los ojos en blanco… Esta seria la primera de muchas graduaciones. Aunque si, debo admitir que deseaba recibir aquel papel para empezar con todas las letras mi nueva vida.

A pesar de que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer… Mis decisiones implicarían dejar de lado a Jeremy.

-Wow… por fin estas decente- Murmuro una voz femenina a mis espaldas… me gire sorprendida…

¿Era una broma?

-¿Desde cuando eres fanática de las graduaciones de secundaria?- pregunte ignorándola lo mas que podía en tanto anudaba un listo de mi vestido.

-Desde que Stefan esta presente en ellas- respondió con simpleza

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte finalmente.

-Por fin la pregunta correcta- Alabo con ironía, estuve a punto de dejarla hablando sola -Ahora yo te la devuelvo ¿Qué diablos estas esperando por ir tras el hombre que amas?- pregunto desafiante, fruncí el ceño y lo supe… ella había estado con Damon.

-¿Sabes en donde esta?- Sonrió complacida.

Los pasillos de la escuela se me hacían interminables y ni rastro de Jeremy.

-¿En donde estas?- le pregunte cuando finalmente se digno a contestar el teléfono

-Estaba con Bonnie- Murmuro fastidiado… bien, me imagine lo que habían estado haciendo… ¡Ew!

-Jer… quiero hacerte una pregunta- murmure caminando hacia el auditorio.

-Elena… yo voy a estar bien, no es como si nunca nos veremos-

Me quede en blanco… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con todo el mundo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte perdida.

-Bonnie- Respondió con simpleza y eso basto.

-Te quiero Jer-

Y tras eso corrí, como si el alma se me fuese en ello tome las llaves del auto de Katherine que era algo así como cien veces mas rápido y deje el discurso de graduación dentro del mío, las personas no paraban de verme conforme recorría las calles… Una línea infinita me indico que iba en el camino correcto, por una vez decidí confiar en mi doble y algo muy dentro de mi sabia que era lo correcto, ella ayudaría a Stefan y haría lo posible por recuperarle y yo iría con Damon… El hombre al que amaba profundamente.

Y Jeremy… al fin comprendí que podía cuidarse solo... Fue difícil pero durante estos dos meses demostró una madurez que jamás le había conocido.

Unas pocas horas después me hallaba a unos cuantos metros de la hermosa casa, me recordó a la mansión de los Salvatore, el estilo era similar... Ademas estaba al lado de un frondoso bosque y se escuchaba un riachuelo correr en la cercanía…

Los nervios me mantuvieron en el auto por poco mas de media hora, los molestos "Y si" no dejaban de rondar mi mente pero tras recordar la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos… me baje del auto antes de que ese repentino ataque de valentía se esfumase y camine hacia la entrada, la puerta permanecía abierta y con cautela entre… No se escuchaba absolutamente nada mas que el soplar del viento rosar contra la propiedad… A pesar de todo, no dude de que se tratase de la casa de Damon… todo olía a él.

No hice ningún ruido mientras admiraba todo cuanto me rodeaba pero de un movimiento me vi acorralada contra la pared de la sala, mi corazón amenazaba con pararse de un segundo a otro mientras su rostro me inspeccionaba con cuidado… ¿Habría apagado su humanidad como tanto había temido?.

-Estas preciosa- murmuro sonriendo levemente, sus ojos brillaban de la manera en la que supuse brillaban los míos.

-Hoy fue la graduación- Le seguí, su seño se frunció. –¿No estuviste ahí?- pregunto con desaprobación.

-Es que, me encontré con una vampira a la que le gusta ser el centro de atención y sucede que es idéntica a mí… No le importo hacer el discurso- me encogí de hombros, eso pareció divertirle.

-Has esperado mucho tiempo por eso…- Le silencie maravillándome de nuevo ante la textura de sus labios contra mis dedos.

-He esperado mucho mas tiempo por un amor que me consuma… no tengo la fuerza para esperar un segundo mas- Confesé con el alma en un puño… entonces, entendí la sensación de estar a la deriva, expuesta a que te clavasen una estaca en forma de rechazo en medio del pecho…

-Entonces no lo hagas- murmuro mientras se adueñaba de mis labios, todo el mundo pareció ser en colores nuevamente y el dolor que me acompaño durante los últimos dos meses, aquel que estuvo a punto de matar mi humanidad en mas de una ocasión… simplemente se evaporo.

Por que no importaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, el amor siempre nos arrastra a la persona que amamos… No hay resistencia que valga así que podemos correr, pero siempre nos alcanzara y cuando eso ocurre, la vida se torna más maravillosa de lo que ya es y todo cobra un nuevo sentido.

* * *

Vale! espero les haya gustado, honestamente quise seguir y seguir pero creo que por ahora esta bien... Estoy trabajando en otro un poco mas largo y si me permiten abusar =D pooooorfa escriban abajo sus opiniones, para mi son super valiosas por que corrijo lo errores que pueda tener y conozco lo que han pensado, sentido sobre lo escrito! un abrazo enormeeee! xoxo


End file.
